


Grieving

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Evil Husbands, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy visits L'Manburg, someone else has the same plan.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if youre sick of me constantly writing different ways evil husbands become evil husbands, but i just love them too much to stop

Fundy stood at the edge of the destruction. The night dark upon the open gash of the former country, nothing could even be seen at bedrock, only small distant lights at the bottom. The sky showed it was about to rain, but the hybrid stood still, letting himself breath in the still smoke-stained air. If it rained, then at least his fur would get clean.

Coming here wasn’t odd for Fundy. He hated this place, he was glad it was run to its lowest, but he still felt like grieving his previous home. It was just the same as Wilbur. He was happy he was gone, but he was still his dad. 

Fundy missed Wilbur like he missed L’Manburg, he wasn’t sad, but he wasn’t completely happy. They had become so different from the things he loved that he felt apathy towards it, but he still felt grief for what they once were to him, and that they never would be that again.

Grief. He hated that word. He hated this area for how much it had of it. It was suffocating to him. He lost everything here, and he was to blame for some of it. He burned the flag, he sabotaged the people fighting for L’Manburg, he watched two father figures die, he was ridiculed and ignored. 

This place used to be Fundy’s home, but now it was a crater full of pain. He could only hope that everyone else saw just how flawed the place had become.

Fundy sighed as he heard steps behind him. He figured he wasn’t the only person, though he had a feeling they didn’t like the fact that it was partially his fault. No one did. Quackity pointed out that Fundy just stood there, he doubts he trusts him anymore. That’s fine though, it’s not like he cares, it’s not like he hasn’t been accused of that before.

He tensed as he felt a familiar scent hit him. Fundy didn’t turn around to face the person, he didn’t want to see that stupid mask or it’s stupid smile. He knew they wanted to talk to him, he knew they did. It didn’t take them stopping right behind him to understand that. Fundy didn’t know why though. He was always quiet when it came to talking, so why did he care now?

“I heard you destroyed L’Manburg’s supplies,” Dream breathed out. They sounded tired, it was odd to hear. Fundy just ignored him though, he wasn’t mad at Dream, he just hoped Dream hated him. There were a few moments of silence, Fundy could practically feel Dream get agitated, “Oh come on Fundy, you can’t just make everyone hate you, you’d actually have to be a person that everyone could despise.”

“They might as well despise me already. No one will even respect me, so making them deteste me will be easy. It’s in my blood after all,” Fundy said, playing with his claws a bit, “And you mean like you? I know you have the same plan, are you just saying I can’t do it because you’re just more of a worse person than I could be?”

“That’s exactly the reason,” Dream said. Fundy paused hearing the admittance. Dream couldn’t be that horrible, if he was then why was he still grieving over the loss of their relationship. Fundy still hated that word.

“Well you’re doing a shit job at it,” Fundy laughed. He did miss feeling them in his arms, as stupid as that mask was, he missed it in his hands, “And that fact make me just as capable at being a deplorable person to everyone else.”

“You got me there. So, I have an offer,” Dream said. Fundy suddenly felt Dream’s hands on his shoulder, he felt a hard feeling from one of them. A ring. Dream was still wearing their engagement ring, “We’re both terrible people it looks like, so why don’t we become a horrible couple. If no one ever acknowledged we were together before, they will now.”

“Dream,” Fundy sighed out. He tilted his head up to look at them, finally facing the mask once again. He missed this, he really did. Fundy put a hand on Dream’s, the one that had the ring. He was surprised it still had it, he thought Dream would give up on him. The offer was tempting, to be able to join Dream in making everyone join to hate them. It would be an amazing life to live. He wanted that, he wanted that badly.

“We don’t have to live by anyone’s standards, just let them hate us and they’ll all get along. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Dream asked. Fundy gave a small smile as he looked up at his spouse, eventually evolving to a light laugh. He turned around, going to face Dream properly. Dream wrapped their arms around Fundy’s neck while Fundy held their waist.

“That sounds really nice, babe,” Fundy mumbled. Dream leaned his head on Fundy’s, cueing the hybrid to seal the deal by giving a kiss to the porcelain mask. Fundy felt the thing heat up a bit, “There’s my Dream.”

Dream laughed as they leaned on Fundy a bit, who just held his partner happily. He loved this, he wanted this so bad. Finally Fundy can have his partner again. It doesn’t matter if he can’t share the joy with others, all he needs is Dream, and if Dream needs him, then that’s all that matters. 

So they both just stayed at the edge of L’Manburg’s destruction. They both knew it wouldn’t be the last. If they wanted everyone to hate them, there would be so much more. All of it would be together, too. Just them as the most hated people in the entire SMP. They can’t make anyone but each other smile, so why not make everyone else cry?

Fundy hated grief. He hated all the things he grieved for. He’s cried too many times to accept it. But the good thing is that he has one less person to cry over. Fundy has someone to listen to him, and that’s all he needs to stop crying over the other people and things he lost for his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> also if you want to see me be funny sometimes, my tumblr is /ivan-boi-iv and my twitter is /mute_ivan


End file.
